Glowing/Allegiances
FROSTCLAN LEADER Flamestar- dark golden tabby tom with amber eyes DEPUTY Morningmist- small, lithe white she-cat with tortoiseshell patches and green eyes MEDICINE CATS Spottedberry- identical to Morningmist, amber eyes Lilycreek- sturdy white she-cat with pale yellow paws and amber eyes Apprentice, Petalpaw Roseleaf- fawn she-cat with rose patches and green eyes, big bushy tail WARRIORS Wavewater- big, sturdy blue tabby tom with dark turquoise eyes Apprentice, Graypaw Stormriver- smoky gray tom with silver eyes Apprentice, Stonepaw Snowpelt- sturdy snowy white she-cat with dark blue eyes Dapplefur- tiny tan she-cat with brown tabby stripes and amber eyes Specklefoot- tiny pale tabby she-cat with dark yellow eyes Apprentice, Meadowpaw Gingersplash- large ginger she-cat with white paws and amber eyes Cherrynose- lithe red she-cat with amber eyes Apprentice, Darkpaw Mudfoot- dark brown tabby tom with yellow eyes Roseclover- pale rosy brown she-cat with pure white front legs and amber eyes Palewing- pretty white she-cat with silver tabby patches and blue eyes Apprentice, Oakpaw Pineclaw- brown tabby tom with amber eyes Apprentice, Wavepaw Dawnflame- red she-cat with amber eyes Leopardpelt- pale spotted ginger she-cat with amber eyes QUEENS Poppyflower- very tiny white she-cat with ginger patches and green eyes, big, fluffy, bushy tail (Kits of Wavewater- Snowkit, a very pale blue(that seems like white) she-kit with blue eyes and Goldenkit, a golden she-kit with green eyes.) Shadewing- small silver-black she-cat with pale turquoise eyes (Kits of Flamestar- Rosekit, a pale rose she-kit with amber eyez and Ravenkit, a mottled gray she-kit with blue eyes) Stonemist- blue-gray she-cat with pale turquoise eyes (Kits of Stormriver- Featherkit, a silver she-kit with blue eyes and Skykit, a blue she-kit with blue eyes) Raincloud- gray tabby she-cat with pale blue eyes(Kits of Adderclaw- Leapkit, a mottled white she-kit with amber eyes and Burrowkit, a brown tabby tom with amber eyes) APPRENTICES Petalpaw- white she-cat with tortoiseshell patches and blue eyes Graypaw- gray tom with amber eyes Stonepaw- silver tom with pale blue eyes Darkpaw- dark tabby tom with amber eyes Meadowpaw- golden tabby she-cat with amber eyes Oakpaw- brown tabby tom with amber eyes Wavepaw- blue-gray tom with azure eyes ELDERS Larkshine- dark tortoiseshell she-cat with milky blue eyes Shivercloud- longhaired cream and rose she-cat with yellow eyes Robinwing- red she-cat with a dash of pale ginger on her chest, three black legs and green eyes Sandbreeze- sandy she-cat with lime eyes RAINCLAN LEADER Drizzlestar- dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes Apprentice, Quailpaw DEPUTY Featherstream- pale gray she-cat with blue eyes MEDICINE CATS Bluemist- blue she-cat with bright green eyes, a flat muzzle and snub nose Apprentice, Brightpaw Foxpelt- russet-furred she-cat with amber eyes WARRIORS Brackenclaw- golden-brown tabby tom with amber eyes Adderclaw- brown tabby tom with amber eyes Apprentice, Cloudpaw Squirreltail- dark ginger she-cat with amber eyes Apprentice, Shadowpaw Brindledawn- cream colored she-cat with green eyes Birchflight- sturdy, bulky creamy brown tom with green eyes Cloverhail- pale brown she-cat with white underbelly and green eyes QUEENS Fernstripe- pale gray she-cat with green eyes(Expecting Drizzlestar's kits) APPRENTICES Quailpaw- speckled pale gray she-cat with blue eyes Brightpaw- cream colored she-cat with blue eyes Cloudpaw- white tom with amber eyes Shadowpaw- dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes ELDERS Weedstripe- brown tabby tom with amber eyes Clawpelt- bright ginger tabby she-cat with blue eyes SUNCLAN Leader Brightstar-ginger she-cat with dark green eyes Deputy Paleclaw-pale brown tabby tom with amber eyes